


155 Words: Lastochka

by Spica (Rozarka)



Series: Hidden Lives [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sad, Season 8, Tenderness, spies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-18
Updated: 2003-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozarka/pseuds/Spica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks it would have been a girl, dark-haired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	155 Words: Lastochka

**Author's Note:**

> Written and first posted in 2003.

****

He traces her flat stomach—peachy-softness, slight dip at the navel. Flutter of muscles at his touch.

There won't be any. They've never even discussed it: you can't bring children into life when your own is under permanent threat. He wonders if she's ever wondered... He hasn't—until now. Scully's miracle burns him like acid, like unfairness. 

He thinks it would have been a girl, dark-haired. The thought hovers in the room with them—rush of warmth, heartbeat of tenderness. She'd have had her mother's grave eyes, her father's stubborn expression. A giggle as light as a swallow's flight, and movements reckless as a west wind. There's a word he'd have liked to call her, in Russian—he can't quite bear to think it.

He tells her to go, gently. There's no room for her, no place in this dirty maze for something so swift and clean, so light-hearted.

Under his heavy arm, Marita sleeps.

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> (Lastochka = Russian, "little swallow")


End file.
